Catastrophe: Catch a trophy
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: 'The girls thought the guys were hard to deal with. But everything turns upside down when the guys get...tails? And the girls squeeze them to death? The only thing that makes sense is the book that seems to hold all the answers' Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia.
1. The forgotten words

**Catastrophe: Cat[ch] a trophy!**

**1 - The forgotten words**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, still trying to talk Hiro into giving me the rights to it *sigh***

**Warnings(for the whole story): Most likely will include fluff, a dangerous and cute Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel & Gray.**

**A/N: The inspiration for this 6-shot (might turn into less or more depending on how I write it out) came from reading one-shots or couple-shots were Natsu or Lucy turn into babies and grow up. Let's just say it's something like this, but the boys don't turn into babies, but something fluffy. **

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. It was good to have a break from jobs and relax in a resort with her friends. She lay on her back under the beach umbrella, with Erza on her left and Levy on her right. Both the girls enjoying the warmth that was wrapping around them even in the shadow. The light blue haired girl was reading a romance book, and would giggle from time to time getting a raised eyebrow from both the blonde and the scarlet wizards beside her. Lucy on the other hand just lay there, thinking about her novel and getting inspiration from the golden sand beach and the cerulean water that brushed against the shore, inviting them in. Inviting them to play. Erza, well she was being Erza. Ignoring the loud boys who were fist fighting just few metres away, she ran away to her dream land filled with strawberry cakes and a hooded man, that had blue hair poking out. Her ideal life.

It was a year since Fairy Tail won Grand Magic Games, and went back to the guild as the number one guild in Fiore and through the whole year all everyone did was go on jobs, because they were piling one on top of the other. At one point Lucy got mad, started screaming trying to pull her hair out and when Natsu asked her to go on another job with him she refused. With a slap to the face. Not only did she embarrass him in front of the whole guild but he kept coming to her asking for a reason of her brutal refusal. After their confrontation she decided that enough is enough and she asked a couple of her friends to go with her to the Akane resort for a break. And so Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel set off for the short vacation. Wendy refused to go, saying she'd prefer to stay in the guild and help out and the exceeds went to visit other exceeds. So it was just the eight of them.

How did Jellal find himself casually walking around Akane resort, and not get himself arrested? It was a rather simple reason. The magic council was too busy trying to find out the reasons for the disappearances of nearly all the dark guilds, and had no time looking for escapees like Jellal. So, Lucy contacted him to have a break and although he politely refused at first a threat from Meredy and Ultear changed his mind. He really didn't want to go up against those two and Lucy herself seemed set on bringing him along. Even if it meant kidnapping him. So, Jellal was forced to enjoy himself and he did. The boys did an amazing job amusing the escapee, through their childish behaviour.

"SAND CASTLE CONTEST!" Natsu suddenly roared, making Levy drop her book, her eyes widening in shock. Lucy sighed shaking her head disapprovingly, but smiled gently, looking at Natsu's playful side. Erza didn't show any sign of annoyance. She seemed to be ignoring everything and everyone around her. Or she just fell asleep. Either of those two were right, but Lucy wouldn't want to try and find out. That might cost her something, like life.

"I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE ASH BRAINS!" Gray shouted and started playing with the sand slowly creating a structure of a castle. He was aware of eyes that bore into his naked body but dismissed them being used to it. After all, Juvia always stalked him.

"Gi-hi, sounds like a challenge, salamander." Gajeel smirked and started digging through the sand, which went flying everywhere, to create a moat that would go around his own castle. Levy peered at him curiously from behind her book.

"I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE TO YOU, IRON FREAK AND ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu cheered for himself, patting the side of the tower he made, and stuck his finger inside to create the windows. He patted himself on the shoulder, for making the realistic looking castle. He proceeded to dig out a moat much like Gajeel, before continuing to finish the castle itself. Gray was having fun as well. His castle was looking to be twice as big as the dragon slayers, but only little was done so far.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is cheering for you!" Juvia cheered silently, from behind a tree, wiggling while watching Gray's naked body a trail of blood coming from her nose. She refused to faint, and miss the chance of seeing his perfect body.

"Those idiots..." Lucy gritted her teeth when their loud shouts and cheers refused to let her relax. It felt much like at the guild. Loud and party-like. Not only was she trying to escape the jobs but the everyday atmosphere in the guild. It seemed, that it was not something she would be able to get rid of even if she buried herself under ground. Alone. At the bottom of the sea.

"Leave them be, Lu-chan. No matter what you do, they'll still keep being idiots." Levy sighed, flopping down her book onto her bare stomach. Her green bikini accentuating her curves even if she didn't have a bust like Lucy.

"You're right, Levy-chan. It's just so frustrating. I came here to relax not hear their competitive nature." She huffed out annoyed and dropped onto her pink blanket like a ragged doll. She closed her eyes trying to mute out the noises of the boys quarrel. Levy followed by and in seconds it looked like Erza, Lucy and Levy were laying sprawled on blankets sleeping. An easy target for perverts, especially that they were wearing bikini's.

"Alright, I'm done!" Natsu declared proudly, slamming his fist against his chest with a triumphant smirk.

"Me too." Gray said, crossing his hands on his chest.

"Ditto." Was Gajeel's reply to their words and he grinned looking at his amazing castle.

"My one's the best!" Natsu announced, bouncing up and down like a little child.

"Nope, my is, ash brain."

"A stripper like you will never win with me." Natsy gave him a knowing look and Gray's eyes drifted downwards. With a shriek he covered his private that was out on the loose.

"When did this happen?" He screamed and started running to search for his shorts.

"Tche, he lost them as soon as we got to the beach." Gajeel snorted and turned to look at all the castles together.

He found nothing.

They were too close to the sea.

The water washed away their castles.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

The boys assembled in a small circle as soon as Natsu stopped raging about his destroyed castle and Gray found his shorts. They were crouching around a rock, that Natsu was poking with a stick he discovered buried in the sand. Jellal looked amused, like he was before. The boys sure caused a brawl, especially when Natsu decided that trying to evaporate the water as a way of revenge would be a smart choice.

"What are we doing here?" Gray asked, peeking behind to make sure none of the girls came anywhere near them.

"I just came up with the best plan ever." Natsu's evil grin, made the remaining boys gulp. They nodded for him to carry on.

"You see, girls never went into the sea and we've been here for ages. How about we throw 'em in?" He cracked a massive grin that stretched across the whole of his face.

The boys sighed. "I thought you were going to suggest fighting Erza." Jellal said.

"Anything but that, so throwing them in is alright." Gajeel agreed.

"Lets all assign ourselves one girl." Gray added.

"I will take Lucy because she's my best friend." Natsu said.

"I'll take Erza. She seems to be going easy on me. I'm afraid if any of you take her on, it will end badly." Jellal stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll take shrimp. She's an easy target." Gajeel smirked.

"I have Juvia left? Well, that will be easy." Gray sighed, rolling his eyes.

Since Juvia joined the girls their targets were much easier. All four girls just lay there (now in the sun), with eyes closed being a rather easy target to get to. The boys started slowly tip toeing to their designated targets from behind ready to snatch them in the arms and sprint for the water that other people occupied. Girls, oblivious to the boys, had no idea what was coming and maybe if Erza didn't fall asleep, she would be able to stop the boys with her swords.

Natsu snatched Lucy awkwardly in his hands and she screamed afraid it's a rapists or a robber trying to steal her keys, that were laying next to her. Seeing a mop of pink hair she was furious, but she didn't have time to react. Natsu was sprinting towards the inviting sea, and she was screaming for him to stop. The only thing Natsu didn't predict was Lucy loosing her bra. He didn't notice it was undone when she was laying on her stomach and he just snatched her not caring. Not her breasts were exposed for everyone to see and she tried her best to keep them covered while the oblivious Natsu just ran ahead. With her screaming in his ears.

Erza's eyes snapped open when something dashed past her but she didn't have time to think or react as Jellal snatched her into his arms bridal style and made a ran for the water. Of course, since he wasn't as dense as Natsu he checked if she had her bikini on. Otherwise he wouldn't dare to touch her, fearing her wrath. Erza not really knowing what's going on clutched onto his neck and stared in disbelief at Natsu who was running with a half naked blonde she recognized as Lucy.

Levy was an easy target for Gajeel. He simply threw her over his shoulder and jogged behind the two boys that were running what seemed like for their lives. And maybe that was the case. As soon as Lucy and Erza will be in water, all hell will break loose and he realized that. Levy screamed pounding her small fists against his back but he just smirked ignoring her loud protests.

As soon as Gray was by Juvia's side she snapped her eyes open and literately lunged herself at him, attaching herself like a leech. A squeal of joy escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. So all he had to do was pry her off when in the water.

All 8 of them got to the water, at the same time and at the same time dropped the girls, who screamed as soon as their bodies hit the liquid. Lucy still covering her breasts. Erza stunned, Levy annoyed and Juvia being a hard one to pry off. Gray eventually succeeded. All the girls were now soaking wet, glaring daggers into the boys who sweat dropped but laughed nonetheless.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed embarrassed emerging from under the water and making her way to stand behind the fuming Erza. What was surprising was that she wasn't exactly mad at the boys but at Natsu. She glared daggers into him, making him stop laughing, gulp and await his execution. "HOW DARE YOU THROW LUCY WHEN HER BRA AIN'T ON!" She roared and the evil Erza made the beach empty itself within seconds. She slowly started making her way towards Natsu, when Levy and Juvia stood by Lucy shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Well, he's done for it." Gray sighed, crossing his arms on his chests and letting out a set of laughs.

"You don't say." Gajeel mocked, glancing at a blushing Levy who was now exiting the sea and heading for the blanket before pulling it up and covering Lucy while she put on her bikini. Juvia once again attached to Gray.

"That was rather interesting. At least we're not in trouble." Jellal nodded with a triumphant smile.

"What was that?" Erza turned to glare at them, holding Natsu's pink hair which wad the only part of him sticking out from under the water. Bubbles forming around him.

All that was heard on the beach was the screams of boys begging for forgiveness.

* * *

"Totally ruining my day." Lucy whined, flopping down on her bed and hugging her pillow to her chest. She was still embarrassed after the beach incident because when they were going to their hotel, some guys were whistling at her saying she had nice _boobs_. She wanted to strangle Natsu for that. Ignoring him was not enough, even if he seemed upset about it. Even Erza beating them up was not enough.

"Yeah, tomorrow we should head out somewhere without the boys." Levy said, sighing and seating on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"I'm worried the might destroy something." Erza mused, drying her hair from the shower.

"It always happens, so we shouldn't worry about it." Levy said, pouting.

"Ughh, those idiots." Lucy groaned hitting the pillow over her face and groaning into it.

"Juvia think Gray-sama's body is perfect." Juvia squealed like a fan-girl, a blush on her face.

"Why the hell are we talking about Gray's body?" Lucy dead panned.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia gritted her teeth making Lucy flinch.

"I'm not your love rival." Lucy sighed, shaking her head. Juvia wouldn't listen to her not matter what she would say.

Lucy hooped of the bed, dropping the pillow and walking to her bag she bought with her on the beach. She started panicking when she couldn't find her keys fearing she lost them and fearing Aquarius's wrath. She bit her lip and cried out running for the door.

"Lucy?" Erza called after her, surprised at the blonde's sudden behaviour. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably to beat up Natsu." Levy shrugged, tired.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia wooed.

The girls shook their heads.

* * *

"Damn it!" Lucy growled, darting down the stairs taking two at a time and knocking people down and having to apologize, just wasting more time. It was already after dark; near was afraid someone could've taken the keys and she won't be able to find them. The air was cooler than during the day but still comfortable helping her relax her tense muscles. She crept down the rowdy roads, people greeting her and inviting to join the party with them. Most of them were men but some drunk women would come up to her, throw a arms over her shoulder and proceed to drag her to a bar filled with drunk people. It was hard for Lucy to get away from their company but she managed to succeed and she jogged the rest of the way.

In the night it was much harder to pinpoint were they were resting especially that there weren't any lamps that would give her light. She had to thank the full moon for any sort of light she was given even if it was faint. She hit her toe against something hard and fell to the ground with a loud 'oof' escaping her parted in surprise lips.

"This is getting annoying!" She complained, rubbing her throbbing toe and looking back to glare at the rock. However, even in the dark she noticed the shape of the object and it wasn't a rock. It was something solid and almost like the edge of a book. She slipped her hand under the sand and started digging the rest of the book out. She was curious what it was doing there and so she took it out and cradled to her chest before continuing to look for her keys.

She found the with a sigh of relief. They were laying untouched on the sand and she kissed their pouch, glad she didn't loose them. "Sorry guys."

Lucy headed back to the hotel in a much better mood, a soft smile on her face.

She entered her room and Levy, Juvia and Erza materialised themselves by her side. "What happened?"

"Sorry, forgot my keys at the beach, and hey! I found this book!" She beamed happily shoving the book in their faces.

They hopped to the table and flopped the book down standing around it with evident curiosity. It was a light blue hard cover book with a shape of a red cat on the front and words that the girls didn't understand. Levy started flipping through the pages. On the first one there were once against words she didn't understand and were scattered in points. Maybe rules? Next pages were empty but the middle one. There were few words in a foreign to them language hand written. For some reason it reminded Erza and Lucy of Memory Days book.

"This looks dangerous lets-" Lucy started but Levy already said the words out loud. They were weird sounding in her mouth and she found the foreign words, unpleasant for some reason. Not because they were sounding unpleasant but because they bought a bitter taste to her tongue, and she rolled it around her mouth trying to get rid of it.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Erza stated, matter of factly.

"Nothing happened." Juvia said, sounding confused.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to check on the boys, just in case." She said and left the room going to knock on the boys one, across to theirs. No one answered. This time Erza knocked, the metal must've alerted them of Erza's presence. Their was shuffling inside, groaning, some high squeaks and someone jumping? Although the jumping was very soft and light. Barley audible. Erza raised an eyebrow and kicked the door open.

"Oh my god..." They all said in unison.

What they saw inside was beyond believable.

**A/N: AAAND here I end this chapter! **

**Mwahaha I'm so evil!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing this! ;)**

**R+F? *Puppy eyes***

**Until next time; Hopefully next week. Exams are getting the best of me *sigh***


	2. Cuteness overload

**Catastrophe: Catch A Trophy**

**2 - Cuteness overload**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them *sigh* Hiro does, and he is doing a good job with that. Most of the time. That damn troll.**

**Warnings: Same as chapter 1.**

**A/N: OMG! thank youu so much for the faves follows and reviews! It really means a lot to me. **

**But without further ado,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

_"I'm going to check on the boys, just in case." She said and left the room going to knock on the boys one, across to theirs. No one answered. This time Erza knocked, the metal must've alerted them of Erza's presence. Their was shuffling inside, groaning, some high squeaks and someone jumping? Although the jumping was very soft and light. Barley audible. Erza raised an eyebrow and kicked the door open._

_"Oh my god..." They all said in unison. _

_What they saw inside was beyond believable._

* * *

"This is..." Erza started, looking for the correct words to use.

"SO CUTE!" The remaining three girls squealed in unison crouching down like a command was given by Erza and swiping the tiny creatures into their arms. Erza just blinked. Once, twice, three times. But the images of girls fangirling and squishing the boys against their chests was not something she could easily get rid off. She expected Juvia to go crazy and snuggle Gray but she more or less thought Levy and Lucy would be able to stay calm. Clearly, she was wrong.

"Umm, girls..." Erza tried shouting over the loud squeals but to her disappointment, neither of the girls even flinched at Erza's panicked tone.

"YOU'RE _SO _CUTE! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT'S POSSIBLE!" Levy beamed excitedly, smothering the annoyed looking Gajeel.

"Lucy, ughh, y-you're... suffocating... mppfff-" Natsu tried telling Lucy off for her behaviour but when his face was squished between her two mountains, silencing him effectively he stopped, giving up for the first time in his life. Erza blushed at Lucy's odd behaviour. It surely wasn't like her to have Natsu's face in between her breasts.

"Gray-sama!" And the normal Juvia with Gray in her hands.

"What's going on here?" Erza questioned looking around confused. She felt a tug on her boot and she looked down staring into hazel eyes of someone important for her. The more she stared the redder her cheeks started becoming, matching her scarlet hair. She crouched down, unable to contain the excitement that build up in her. She swiped Jellal of his feet and held him at arms length, studying him closely. He had a soft pink tint to his cheeks when her eyes scanned him all over.

"You're..." She started and he gulped. "Cute."

And the almighty Erza turned away, blushing like never before and embarrassed of her too girly for her liking, comment.

The boys were _beyond _what they called cute. They were fluffy. And cute. And adorable. And just breath taking. It was like a switch in the female wizards heads was turned on making them be glued to the boys, who they were attached to in one way or another. Forgetting everything else. Even Gajeel was considered cute. And that tall, mountain-muscle dude who intimidated every single person he met, wasn't exactly on the list of 'Top Wizard Men I Want As A Boyfriend'. He had cat ears, sticking out of his long spiky black hair. His body the size of a baby, with a black tail coming out of his shrunk brown pants and was trailing from side to side, clearly displeased at the attention he was getting. His hands were paws, much like his legs which were bare. And he indeed was labelled a cute _human-cat_.

Natsu, who was now breathing the air and not smelling Lucy's breasts had a _very _annoyed look on his baby-like face with a vain pulsing on his forehead. Lucy now holding him at arms length, and he was still. Too still for Natsu. His tail moving softly, which made the blonde giggle at his silly behaviour. His lips pulled down into a frown and his pink ears twitching ever so lightly. His tail was red, and wasn't exactly matching his pink mop but rather his fiery magic and personality. Still cute. Even when he started screaming around and letting small puffs of fire escape his baby mouth. Which made him even more cute.

Gray was annoyed. Or maybe more than that. He expected the change to be the least of his problems as he had Juvia as a bigger one. She was smothering him against her chest and he was helpless and she was most likely taking advantage of that. He had his black pants on, which from a dark tail swung and black cat ears that were flat against his head. He could only hope that Juvia wouldn't strangle him by accident. And that was very, very likely to happen. Especially with her obsession. Adding cuteness to that, was like killing Gray and at one point he thought that death would've been _so _much better than a fangirling water wizard.

Jellal was rather calm, considering the situation he was stuck in and all the loud squealing that was ringing in his ears. He was still in Erza's too big hands in his eyes. Although, the fact that he was tiny was not surprising that he thought her hands were rather big. Two blue ears were perked up listening to every little detail around him but his hazel eyes were focused on Titania's blushing face. Never did he dream, he would come to live that day. She was cute. Although, no matter how arrogant that sounded, he thought he was much cuter in his current state. A blue tail, limp, hanging from his light brown pants and the dark green cloak that was around his shoulders. His small paws touching her wrists sending warm sensations through both System R slaves.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Natsu finally roared, his voice sounding more high than on daily basis.

"Salamander, you should've heard yourself!" Gajeel snorted, his voice also higher than normal.

"Like you're the one to talk." Gray muttered.

"SHUT UP, JERKS!" Natsu screamed, trying to get out of Lucy's grasp, but she slammed his back against her chest and slid her hands under his armpits locking them together at his chest. No escape route for him. Lucy seemed to have calmed down a bit, and decided to study closely the situation. Because 4 boys don't just randomly turn into human-cats.

"YOU WANNA GO, ASH FOR BRAINS?" Gray retorted and started fidgeting in Juvia's strong embrace.

"ANY TIME, ICE PRINCESS!"

"I sense a fight..." Erza growled, turning to glare at the two boys, but her expression softened. Cuteness overload. She was slowly turning into a fangirl.

"N-no! W-we're best buds!" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison, sweat dropping when Erza just smile sweetly. Gajeel snickered.

"That's good to hear." And with those words she stood up and the four girls walked over to the table sitting around it, although Juvia not quite finished wooing over Gray.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea, but at least Gajeel can feel cute. For once." Levy giggled with a blush.

Gajeel just snorted.

"You think it's the book?" Erza asked.

"What book?" Jellal asked, looking at the female representatives with a raised eyebrow.

"I found a book on the beach when I went to look for my keys..." Lucy trailed off, raising one hand to scratch her cheek in shame.

"But I'm the one who read the words out! Lu-chan is not at fault!" Levy defended.

"Shrimp, calm down. We're not mad. Just turn this around." Gajeel muttered and Levy smiled.

"TALK FOR YOURSELF METAL FREAK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Natsu roared, and was pinched in the cheek by Lucy.

"Shut up, we'll turn it around somehow. Although now you're not capable of destroying everything. Might leave _you _just the way you are at the moment." She grinned and he gulped.

"P-please d-don't!" Natsu whined.

"I'll have to think about it." She replied, with a wide grin.

"So, going back to our previous topic. What will we do?" Levy asked, playing with Gajeel's ears who surprisingly sat very still in her lap. Just his head peaking over the table.

"We should go back to the guild and have Freed help _you _look at the words. You should be able to figure it out." Lucy said, nodding her head in approval.

"I guess we are cutting our vacation short, huh?" Gray sighed.

"Gray-sama! Juvia believes you are perfect the way you are! DON'T CHANGE!" Juvia cried out hugging the boy, her eyes the shapes of hearts.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CAT FOREVER!" Gray shouted, sounding desperate.

"Don't worry Gray. We will try out best to find the answer to this mystery." Erza comforted. "If this won't happen, I will create you a special playground for cats inside the guild."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" The cat boys shouted, not amused.

The girls just laughed.

* * *

Going back to Magnolia with boys turned into cats wasn't exactly what the girls wanted. Especially when their hearts melted at the sight of Natsu and Gajeel with their infamous motion sickness that took the better of them once they got on a train although Natsu tried his best to avoid the transportation. He somehow managed to survive the few hours on the train and was _all fired up _when he got off. It was more like _all picked up_ when Lucy carried him towards the guild, but none paid attention. Except the by passers who would whisper that they're either cute or just plain weird. Some saying something about _stupid teenagers experimenting with magic _or something along those lines. Which held some truth.

"STOP STARING!" Natsu screeched and everyone giggled, making him flush deep crimson from anger and embarrassment.

"Don't go yelling in my ear. We're nearly at the guild." Lucy sighed. She was forced to hold him with one hand while she pulled the her luggage with the other. Erza managed to somehow fit the boys luggage into her rather exaggerated one, leaving no space for even a coin to fit in. Her pink Heart Kreuz suitcase, was enough to fit in everything. Erza somehow thought that bringing her entire clothing, and furniture sets along is essential. No one really knew why.

"Freed will help us out and we will put you back to normal. Although you are quite the cute pie." Levy giggled, whispering to Gajeel.

"Can we first drop our luggage off at our respective houses?" Lucy suggested, tired of pulling the suitcase.

"That's a good idea. Let's first stop at your house Lucy. I would like to put Natsu's stuff in your apartment." Erza said seriously, pulling the overly large trolley and heading towards Strawberry street.

"Eh? Why?" The celestial wizard questioned, walking beside her scarlet haired friend.

"You'll understand later." Was Erza's short reply, as she looked down at Jellal in her hands.

They got to Lucy's apartment and dropped of her luggage. She just quickly grabbed the mysterious book and they headed for Fairy Hills, since the remaining females all lived there and they boys luggage was also supposed to be kept there until they decide what to do with the overly excited boys when it came to fighting. They were soon moving casually towards the guild were the doors were open and a light atmosphere could be felt in the air. It was practically empty inside. It wasn't really a wonder since there has been a lot of job requests to be fulfilled.

"WE'RE BACK!" Lucy shouted alerting Lisanna and Mirajane who were chatting excitedly at a bar. Wendy, Carla, Lily and Happy were in the corner doing something. Upon hearing their friends names they all turned around. Mirajane and Lisanna gave off a set of high pitched squeals.

"Oh Mavis!" Mirajane squealed.

"What happened?" Wendy rushed over with the three exceeds that followed by, by using air and their wings.

"Pfft." Happy put his paws against his mouth trying to stifle a laugh. "You're a cat..." And he burst out laughing pointing his paw at Natsu who went raging.

"WHAT DID YA SAY, HAPPY?!" He bellowed.

"YOU'RE A CAT! A CAT THAT CAN'T FLY!" Happy laughed.

"Oh my, Natsu you're so cute!" Lisanna beamed taking him from Lucy's grasp (who unhappily gave him away) and started tickling him all over. "So cute."

"What happened?" Mirajane asked putting a hand against her cheek which was slowly turning pink.

"That's what we are trying to find out." Erza mused, walking in closer and sitting at one of the tables.

"Jellal(1), you look cute." Wendy sat across to Erza and dreamily stared at the young man.

"Why, thank you, Wendy." Jellal answered with a nod. Wendy giggled.

"Where's Freed?" Lucy asked, throwing the book on the table.

"He's on a job. He should be back in three days time." Mira said, scooting closer.

"Oh, I guess I should start doing it by myself." Levy said sadly, putting down Gajeel who shuffled his way to Lily who nodded in a silent greeting.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wooed.

"Someone tell her to quit this." Lucy muttered darkly.

"Lucy is being weird." Happy purred flying by her side.

"SHUT IT!" She screamed.

"This is going to be _such _a pain in the ass." Lucy gritted her teeth slumping down on one of the seats.

"Let's do our best, Lu-chan!" Levy cheered.

"Yeah, Levy-chan." She answered.

With the corner of her eye she watched a grumpy Natsu being hugged by Lisanna.

Why didn't she like it?

She didn't know.

**A/N; (1) Usually Wendy refers to people per '-san' but I noticed that when she addresses Jellal she uses casual name like with Carla avoiding the suffixes. Even if he's not the Jellal she knew when she was younger I think it suits her just saying his name plainly and not in a respectful way.**

**So; how was it guys? **

**The exams are getting the best of me.**

**I actually wrote this because of the total boost I got from Fairy Tail chapter 331. BE THANKFUL TO HIRO FOR THIS NEW CHAPPIE! **

**OMG! Has anyone read the chapter? NALU MOMENTS EVERYWHERE and a JERZA moment. No spoilers here; BUT OHMYGWAD! THAT WAS LITERALLY MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH FAN SERVICE WAS PUT IN THERE (and it wasn't just that, because there was some important factors that are needed for the plot to continue).**

**Anyway;**

**R+F?**

**Bye!**


	3. Assigned pairs

**Catastrophe: Catch a trophy**

**3 - Assigned pairs**

**Disclaimer: After Chapter 331/322 I can only say; I do not own Fairy Tail nor I want to. Hiro is just too damn good at it. **

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering...**

** In this chapter you might wonder or maybe not, where all the Fairy Tail members vanished. They went on jobs ( and since Nab doesn't do that very often he's just not there) and let's say Makarov is on a meeting with the council. It's only; The 8 main characters in this fic & Lisanna, Wendy, Mirajane, Lily, Happy + Carla.**

**Oh and also, when the girls found boys as cats it was night time, right? They got to Magnolia in the early afternoon since they decided to stay one more night at the resort, preferring to go in the morning. Also, Erza is most likely the most OOC person in this chapter or perhaps Jellal.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

_"Let's do our best, Lu-chan!" Levy cheered._

_"Yeah, Levy-chan." She answered._

_With the corner of her eye she watched a grumpy Natsu being hugged by Lisanna._

_Why didn't she like it?_

_She didn't know._

* * *

"I DON'T GET IT!" Levy whined, dropping her pen on the table and pouting.

"Don't strain yourself. You should work steadily and wait for Freed's arrival." Mirajane said, settling down besides the bluenette and smiling in reassurance.

"But-"

"Not buts, Levy-chan."Lucy glared, although it was more of a friendly glare rather than threatening.

"It's three days! How are _we _suppose to manage with _them_?" She thrust her finger at the cats who were sitting on top of the table who were eating food and struggling while doing so. Except for Natsu, for he just shoved his face in the food and munched it down like nothing.

"It's clear they can't function like that." Erza mused, staring at the ceiling in thought while holding her chin in-between her thumb and her index finger.

"I kind of figured out how to use the tail though." Jellal stated proudly, letting his tail slide across the table a couple of times before letting it lift into the air with a triumphant smirk.

"That's so cute." Mirajane squealed.

"Cute my ass. CAN WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!" Natsu roared, his face covered in Tabasco sauce.

"We are trying, cat dragon." Lucy hissed, poking his forehead.

"I think Natsu should stay like this. He's cute." Lisanna suggested swiping him into her arms and cradling into her chest.

"WHAT?! LET ME GO!" He protested.

Lucy frowned and turned her head back to the book.

"How about we just say the words from the back?" She suggested.

"Hey that's a good-" Levy started but Erza snatched the book slamming it shut.

"No way. It could turn _us _into cats. I refuse to have a real tail sticking out from above my ass."

Lucy shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"So about our fate for the next three days?" Gray asked, sitting on Erza's lap in order to get away from the overly attached Juvia.

"Oh yes, back to that." Mirajane said, giggling slightly.

"They should stay with someone." Lisanna suggested, strangling Natsu.

"I suggest those pairs; Natsu with Lucy..."

"WHY WITH ME?!"

"Jellal with Erza. Gajeel with Levy. Gray with Juvia."

"I'm done for..." Gray muttered.

"Why Gajeel with me?! And he's a guy! He shouldn't be allowed to stay in Fairy Hills!" Levy started protesting, a tint of pink against her cheek.

"They are cats at the moment, so it doesn't matter." Erza shrugged patting Gray's head in comfort.

"I don't mind them staying for sometime." Wendy interjected, with a soft smile.

"Is it all set?" Mirajane asked, innocently.

"NO WAY! HE IS NOT STAYING WITH ME!" Lucy growled, pointing at Natsu.

"Huh? What seems to be the problem? He's just a cat." Erza pointed out raising a curious eyebrow.

"HE'S STILL NATSU! Loud, annoying, a guy who always crawls into my bed and barges into my house through the window! I will _not _let him stay with me!"

"Oh." Mirajane said with tears in her eyes.

"M-mira?!" Lucy screamed, her voice panicked and she was shaking her hands around looking for help from the others.

She found none.

"Fine! Just, don't cry! Okay?" Lucy screamed, slamming her palm on the table.

"Okay!" Mirajane beamed.

Lisanna looked disappointed but handed Natsu over to Lucy who nodded in thanks and stated she will get going, wanting a hot and long bath after the crazy day. It was after all, a long day.

* * *

"If you break _anything_ I will personally fly kick you to the moon through my roof. Maybe, the Galuna Island people will consider giving us reward for _really d_estroying the moon. Got that?" Lucy sat Natsu on her bed and thrust her finger in his face. Natsu just nodded with a bored expression and looked around to amuse himself while Lucy walked into her bathroom, to have some time for herself.

She sat soaking in the water, with her knees curled against her massive chest and her cheeks puffed out. The steaming hot water, flushed her cheeks crimson red and her hair flattened against her shoulders, in a soothing manner. She ran a hand across her knee and giggled at the tickling sensation.

"What to do, what do do?" She mumbled to herself leaning against the bathtub.

A loud crash alerted her and she jerked her head towards the door, glaring a hole right through.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed, hoping to get the boys attention.

There was soft thudding across the floor and she sighed.

Whatever he was doing, he stopped.

"That idiot." She whispered, her face turning a darker shade of red.

"Who's and idiot?" A voice beamed beside her ear.

"Oh, just Na- WAIT A SECOND! NATSU!" She turned around, splashing water all over the bathroom and slapped Natsu right in the face making him slam into the wall. She grabbed a towel, stood up and tightly wrapped it around herself. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!"

"Ughh, you're so mean Lucy." Natsu pouted, rubbing the bump that formed on his head with his paw.

"S-sorry..." Damn, she stuttered. "Just go in my room and wait for me to change!" She pointed at the door and he slowly walked out.

Lucy wondered how he got into the bathroom in the first play, since he was too short to reach. Maybe she didn't close it properly?

She shrugged, buttoning her pyjamas top.

"I'm done. Natsu? OI!" Lucy screamed, but smiled seeing a small bump on the bed under her pink comforter.

"He's actually kind of cute." Lucy realized as she sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked his pink hair that was surprisingly soft, despite the spiky appearance. Natsu made a noise that Lucy couldn't comprehend and which terrified her. But he kept on sleeping and she kept on stroking his hair. He rolled closer to the warmth provided by her hand and a small smile curled against his lips. He was beyond comfortable.

Lucy smiled.

For the next 4 hours she sat at the desk and started writing her story, having a boost from the sudden change in her life. Having to live with a human-cat? Not something that happens daily. Or ever. So after she finished half of another chapter, which she was proud of, she slipped into the warmth of her bed and curled into a ball, beside Natsu's small form.

Lucy and Natsu were both peacefully sleeping that night.

* * *

_5 hours before..._

The guild members watched as Lucy strolled out the guild doors, unhappy.

"Aw, she's unhappy, Natsu could've stayed with me." Lisanna pouted, and Erza shook her head sighing.

"She's not unhappy, rather, scared." Erza mused, scrunching her eyebrows in thought.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh. It's nothing." She said, shaking her head in dismay.

"Levy, you should go to Fairy Hills and rest as well. Wait for Freed and you'll both figure it out." Mirajane smiled gently at the bluenette.

"Okay..." She mumbled.

"Don't be upset, shrimp." Gajeel grunted.

"You're the one to talk, chibi." She snapped back with a giggle.

"OI!" Gajeel shouted and everyone laughed.

"We all should get going. Get your cats girls." Erza stated and they all grabbed the assigned human-cat, hugging him to their chests.

"Aye, I'm coming with you!" Happy grinned and Carla sighed. They both opened their wings and floated in the air with grace.

"If Gajeel's staying there, than so should I." Pantherlily smirked also using his Aera magic.

"We'll be back in the guild tomorrow!" Erza informed and headed for the doors.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Lisanna and Mirajane shouted in unison.

"It's kind of annoying that Gajeel has to stay with me." Levy puffed her cheeks out, while a soft blush coated them.

"He's a cat, and surprisingly a cute one." Erza said, and Jellal gave her a look of disapproval which no one noticed.

"Still, it's Gajeel." Levy mumbled.

"It's only for three days." Wendy assured her, with a soft smile.

"Will I even survive them?"

* * *

"You have a rather big bedroom." Jellal commented, looking at the armours that were displayed across the long and empty room. It was more of a gallery, than a bedroom. But since it was Erza it was natural she would have armours to decorate her room.

"I am renting five rooms to store the armours that I can't place into my dimension, for it has a limit." She explained shortly. Make yourself at home." She added softly, placing him gently on her queen sized bed.

"Alright, the bedroom looks quite normal." He stated looking around. He saw a desk in the corner and a table with two chairs in the middle. In the corner was a brown boxed, locked. Against it, a sword. A door to a small bathroom with shower was locked, and the white curtains danced with the summer breeze. He was surprised at the lack of wardrobe, despite the drawer that was sitting against the wall. He shouldn't be surprised, though. Erza's magic was re-quip and she naturally re-quipped all her clothes. At least most of them.

"Are you trying to imply something?" She raised an eyebrow, and he gulped shaking his head from side to side.

"That's good." She said, resting against the backboard of her bed, and closing her eyes in concentration.

"Are you tired?" Jellal asked, trotting towards her and patting her on her knee with his paw. She giggled and he smiled.

"Maybe a tiny bit. I'll go get a shower and you stay here. Don't go near the armours, they might crush you if you somehow manage to tip them over."

"Yes ma'am." Jellal mumbled, shamefully looking to the side. Who said he wanted to look at her armours?

With a smile, she grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and headed for the bathroom door, locking it behind. She re-quipped out of her white blouse and blue skirt, before stepping inside the shower, and turning on the water onto a warm and comfortable temperature. She scrubbed her skin clean and with a strawberry shampoo washed out her hair thoroughly. After a few more minutes with standing and facing the wall with a frown on her face she turned the water off, dried off her water-clad body and re-quipped into her Heart Kreuz purple pyjamas.

"I'm done... What are you doing?" Erza asked, dropping the towel on one of the chairs and walking over to Jellal who was digging though her locked box. The sword on the floor. Jellal hearing her voice turned to face her and smiled awkwardly, his tail twitching slightly.

"I'm just curious as to what you're hiding in here. Picking out the lock wasn't hard." He explained.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pulled into a thin line. "You're going through my stuff without my permission, huh?" Her voice was low and she crouched in front of him. "If you weren't so cute, I would've sliced you up with my sword." She smiled cutely and Jellal took it as a very bad sign. A very _very _bad sign. That smile was way too sweet for her. Too innocent.

"I-i'm sorry!"

"Forget it. There's nothing really important in there." She shrugged and stood up picking up the sword and leaning it against the wall.

"Then what is it?" He asked, and started to rummage through the box once again. He bought out a book.

"A photo album?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, yes."

"LET'S LOOK THROUGH IT!"

"If you insist."

They sat comfortable on the bed. Erza leaned against he backboard with Jellal on her lap, his back against her chest. She pulled her comforter over their legs and placed the album in front of them to get a good view. She flipped the pages.

"This is when I first joined Fairy Tail." She said softly, remembering how she walked in through the doors with the white eye-patch and the torn shirt.

"You had short hair." He commented. This was taken right after she left him. Not that he could blame her.

"Yes, it grew longer." She flipped the page.

"You always were in the armour, huh? and you had plotted hair?"

And so, for the rest of the time, they spent reminiscing the old times, they both shared and the time Erza spent at Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You have a shit load of books, shrimp." Gajeel grunted looking around the neat room, lined with book shelves against the walls.

"You have _no _right to call me shrimp any more! Chibi!" She stuck her tongue out and patted his head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He roared.

"Shh, you don't want other girls barging in here, do you now?"

"Shrimp, don't say it like that." Gajeel groaned, a blush coating his cheeks.

"Wha-oh." She blushed as well, but quickly dismissed it, grabbing one of the books and opening on the first page, before slumping down on the bed and sticking her nose in there.

"What am I suppose to be doing?" Gajeel asked, annoyed.

"Whatever you want."

"Shrimp..." Gajeel growled.

Levy just giggled at his remark.

* * *

"Juvia, let me go now!" Gray struggled in Juvia's embrace, when they entered her room, which he was afraid of. He stopped struggling once the door was shut and took in his surroundings The room was oddly normal, in different shades of blue. It was neat as well. And normal.

"Or maybe not." He breathed out, a look of disgust forming on his face.

There was a portrait of his hanging on a GOLDEN frame

And a doll.

A freaking doll!

"Juvia, what the hell?" He asked.

"Gray-sama is the only important person in Juvia's life." She confessed and he sighed.

He already knew she was in love with him, was a bit obsessive and possessive. This took it to a whole other level. The doll that is.

"Where am I meant to sleep anyway?" He asked.

"On the bed. With Juvia. Like a honeymoon." She was lovestruck.

How would he survive?

He never knew.

**A/N: Hello my readers!**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. **

**You guys rock! **

**Hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you. More NaLu, Gale, Jerza and Gale in the next chapter. Should be out in three days time? I have a week of school so YAY!**

**About the most recent chapter; 322. Natsu was so adorable and Atlas was so awesome and Yay for Igneel Nay for no Lucy. Share your opinions on the chapter (try not to put spoilers in there; or too much... some people don't read the manga).**

**Thanks.**

**Bye!**

**P.S - if you live in London.. Have you went to Comic Con? MCM? On the Saturday? If yes, than did you cosplay or not? Maybe there were particular places you were at. My bro, was at L.O.L, such a geek. But hey! I was there *wink* Maybe we walked past eachother, right? **


	4. A crazy morning for the crazy fairies

**Catastrophe: Catch a trophy**

**4 - A crazy morning for the crazy fairies. **

**Disclaimer: After the last three chapters of this short story, you should know by now. **

**A/N: Hey guys! A bit later than I anticipated! Sorry about that! But without any rambling!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

_"Where am I meant to sleep anyway?" He asked._

_"On the bed. With Juvia. Like a honeymoon." She was lovestruck._

_How would he survive?_

_He never knew._

* * *

Magnolia was as lively as ever with the sun shinning brightly in the cloud-free cerulean sky. There were loud chatters about yesterdays arrival of the famous wizard from the top guild in the country. The chatters concerned the four strongest male's in Fairy Tail and an escapee (even though they didn't know that) that were turned into adorable kittens. The male population thought it was rather disturbing, having cats as wizards. How would they fight and accomplish jobs? On the other hand the female population of Magnolia was delighted to see such cute beings, besides the exceeds, in their rather big town. The joyous conversations spread throughout the town in a matter of seconds.

Bye the time it was ten in the morning, everyone knew.

Lucy yawned, and rubbed her eyes groggily hearing the loud squeals of joy outside her window and she rolled over to peak outside through her curtain. The scenery of people walking around and smiling at each other and sharing jokes, made her smile before slumping back down and drowning into the comfort of her pillow. "Too loud..." She mumbled pulling the comforter over her head, trapping the warmth with her under the pink comforter. She rolled to the side, her hand stretching across the bed, and when she thought her hand would land on the way-too-comfortable mattress she felt something soft, indeed. It wasn't the mattress. Her hand hovered above it, with just her finger tips gently caressing it. Whatever her hand was on, has moved.

She sat up, retreating her hand with a confused expression before pulling the comforter away and coming face to face with a sleeping fluff of pink. She mentally face palmed herself for forgetting that Natsu was staying at her house and sleeping in her bed.

"He looks so harmless in his sleep-state." She sighed running a hand through her silky blonde hair and making her way over the sleeping young man, skilfully sliding off the mattress and standing on the solid floor without waking him up.

"Should start getting ready to go to the guild." She mused to herself before grabbing her usual attire and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. Brushing her hair she hummer to herself as a morning routine, that she attained living in the small apartment for at least 2 years already. She fixed her white belt before attaching her golden keys. She had quick breakfast consisting of cereal and as soon as she started brushing her teeth she heard a thud in the bedroom and she rolled her eyes spitting out the toothpaste.

"Natsu, get ready we're going to the guild!" She called from the bathroom, washing out her mouth.

She left and came to a sudden halt.

Natsu was sleeping on the floor. She sighed, shaking her head and walked over to him.

"Natsu, wake up." She shook him.

"Fiver more minutes." He mumbled rolling to the side and scratching his bare stomach with his paw.

"You slept four hours more than me. Come on!" She started shaking him violently, and his head lolled from side to side.

"Don't wanna." He complained, without opening his eyes.

"Oh well, I guess that massive bonfire in he guild was done for nothing, ne?" She fake sighed, hoping her made up reason to wake him up would actually work.

"BONFIRE?!" Natsu roared, his eyes popping open, mouth opening and some fire flew right out, and Lucy shrieked, snapping his mouth together. As harmless as he was, that amount of fire was enough to ignite her whole house. She didn't want to pay for Natsu destroying something once again and she surely didn't want to look for another place to live.

"LET'S GO! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He screamed and Lucy really sighed.

"Yes, yes, just calm down." She picked him up and left the building walking down the street and naturally earning full-out stares from people. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring!

"Natsu, you will _not _start any ridiculous fights today, got that?" She asked.

He nodded but she knew her words were not reaching his ears.

* * *

Erza woke up around 8 in the morning with Jellal in her arms and the photo album laying beside them open on a random page. Jellal was sleeping curled into a ball in her embrace and she blushed her cheeks darker than her hair. An image of a human Jellal embracing her in their slumber entered her mind and steam was coming out of her ears. She quickly shook her head, dismissing her too-big for her liking imagination.

She slowly sat up and closed the photo album before getting off the bed and putting the book where it belonged. She run her hand through her long scarlet locks of hair, and glanced out the window, seeing the sun already in the sky. The weather seemed nice and enjoyable as well. She re-quipped into her daily non-armour clothing which consisted of a knee-length blue skirt and a white blouse. A pair of brown knee-length boots covered her feet.

"You're already up?" Jellal asked, sitting up and starting Erza who stood by the window, looking at the sky.

"Y-yeah. You scared me." She admitted, walking over to bed and she started putting it into a neat and organized one. Jellal was forced to hop of at her sudden action but smiled, seeing how she would make a good housewife. Shocked by his own thoughts, a blush crept onto his face.

Not only Erza had wild imagination that morning.

There was two of them.

"I think we should head out to the guild and eat breakfast there. Not many people will be there at this time." She explained and walked over to the door. Jellal following her, but due to his short legs he was slow and was left behind. Erza giggled seeing his struggling from trying to catch up to her, although she was standing in the doorway holding the handle to close the door. Once he was close enough she swiped him of his feet and closed the door quietly not to awake the other girls at the dorm.

The air outside was warm but not too hot, which would've been a burden for both of the wizards. The walk down the hill was nice and comfortable and Erza enjoyed the silence that was lingering between the two childhood friends. Jellal was almost purring in her arms, as she squeezed him against her large chest, which he didn't mind, being a male he was. Erza on the other hand, seemed oblivious to his comfort against her breast. Almost as is she was doing that purposefully.

The guild was not far away from Fairy hills, so the walk was quick, too quick for both of their liking's. Erza was even considering doing a through tour of Magnolia's town, but refrained from doing so, knowing this would be stupid and unlike her. So when they got the guild and Erza pushed the double-door open, she was happily met with a Mirajane who ran up to her with a squeal of joy, sensing who was pushing the door open. And she was right!

Besides Mirajane, Lisanna and Master Makarov were the only present people in the guild. Makarov held a mug of beer in his right hand and sat crossed-legged on the bar. He looked up at Mirajane's sudden enthusiasm, and his eyes bulged out seeing a cat in Erza's arms. Erza, being Erza walked up to Makarov and smiled with a simple, "Welcome back Master, how was the meeting?"

"M-m-meeting?! WHO IS THAT CAT?! WAIT! JELLAL?! HAHAHAH!" Makarov turned from fully confused to fully laughing.

Jellal grimaced at that remark.

"It is not my fault. Speak to Erza and the girls. They're the ones behind it." He scoffed, crossing his small hands against his chest.

"What happened during your vacation?" Master asked.

"I thought Mirajane or Lisanna would've informed you of it already but..." She sighed and sat by the bar ordering a strawberry cake for herself and Jellal, before telling the story of how Lucy found the book and after Levy saying foreign words, the boys turned into cats. By the end of it, Master was laughing harder than ever before and managed to drop of the bar. His chuckled died out, and he took a serious expression.

"It's like with that Memory days book thingy? Right?" He questioned.

"Not exactly... We still have no idea how to turn this around." She sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"But, Freed and Levy will get down to it as soon as he comes back from his job!" Lisanna cheered, happily.

"It's Raijinshuu we're speaking off, so they should be back sooner." Mirajane reminded and others nodded in a silent agreement.

"So, Erza... is it just Jellal as a cat?" Makarov questioned.

"Oh no. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu have fallen victim of the mysterious book as well." She recited.

"EVEN NATSU!?" The old mage laughed, his laughter sounding almost evil.

"Yes, and he's with Lucy at the moment." Lisanna muttered. "He's cute though."

"Yes, yes whatever you say." Master shook his head, images of a cute cat-Natsu filling his mind.

"Oh Wendy! Good morning!" Mirajane greeted the bluenette who stumbled through the open doors with two exceeds following by. Seconds after Gajeel and Lily raced inside, nearly tripping her over with a rather angry looking Levy right after them. "Good morning guys!" Mirajane greeted them all together and they greeted her back in unison.

"Gajeel, I told you it was a bad idea." Lily muttered snapping his wings out and flying to the ceiling living the dragon slayer to run away from the angry girl by himself.

"TRAITOR!" Gajeel roared.

"COME BACK HERE!"Levy shouted.

"Wendy, what happened?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, as far as I know, Gajeel-san looked into Levy-san's underwear drawer and made embarrassing comments I rather not repeat." She dictated, with a blush.

"Oh. Gajeel take some pictures next time!" Makarov shouted after the cat who sent him a meaningful glare.

"MASTER!" The females in the room shouted and Jellal and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Hahaha, sorry." Master bowed, under the impact of Mirajane's fist colliding with his head.

"You made me angry." She puffed her cheeks out and glared at the tiny old man who shivered at her look.

"I will not do that again." He promised.

"Good." She smiled innocently.

"Some demon she is..." He whispered but she heard, dismissing his comment. For her it was a compliment.

Lisanna giggled and glanced at Levy who finally caught Gajeel and dragged him by his tail to the bar where they were stationed.

"Hey guys!" She beamed happily.

"Morning Levy, seems you had a handful of problems this morning." Erza nodded at Gajeel who pouted with a bump on his head.

"Yes but it's all solved now." She grinned. "Lu-chan is not here yet?"

"No, she's probably going to come a little later." Lisanna muttered with a evil smile.

"Okay?" Everyone said dumbfounded.

"Anyway, I think Juvia's going to be coming here soon because when I was going past her room Gray was shouted something about leaving him alone and going away and guild and maybe something about obsession? Either way she should be here. Oh speak of the devil!" Levy waved to the door where another bluenette showed up. Her arms were locked protectively around Gray who was somewhat relaxed yet panicked in her embrace.

"Good morning." She said, her voice void of emotions as she made her way down the three steps and to the bar where she ordered some shaved ice for Gray.

"Morning Juvia, you alright?" Levy asked, hopping to her side.

Juvia turned her face to the bluenette slowly and creepily. She just glared with empty eyes. "Juvia is fine, is there something wrong with Juvia?" She questioned.

"N-no , you just loo-"

"Do you think Juvia is an obsessed freak as well?"

"WHAT! NO! WHO SAID THAT?!"

"Gra-sama hurt Juvia's feelings!" She sobbed and Gray sighed.

"I told you I didn't mean it!" He wiggled his way out of her embrace and her hands slumped by her sides.

"Gray-sama meant it." She argued.

"No! Juvia... I uh, Like you!" Gray blurted out and Juvia beamed hapily smacking him against her chest.

"JUVIA IS SO HAPPY!"

"As a friend though! A FRIEND!" Gray screamed alarmed, but she ignored his words of protest.

"Damn, I can't wait to see Natsu as a cat." Master laughed at his evil thoughts.

* * *

"Damn, everyone is probably at the guild by now. To think I would sleep in so late." Lucy grumbled under her breath but Natsu's inhumane hearing let him catch all the words loud and clear. She tightened her grip on him when a few girls sent cute smiles at him but he shrugged them off. Lucy probably didn't brush her hair or something, he thought.

He had to admit that he, as always, got the best sleep in Lucy's bed but last night was one hundred times better but he couldn't put his paw on the reason behind his comfort. Maybe it was the pillow? Or the soft scent of Lucy that was comforting for him? Not comforting like Igneel's, his fathers, but comforting in it's own way. Well, she didn't reek of smell so maybe that's why he could sleep so well. Even in her arms at that moment, he felt amazingly comfortable.

"You're so quiet." Lucy complained.

"Bonfire." Natsu muttered with a dreamy expression.

"Is fire all you think about?" She shook her her disapprovingly as the guilds gates came into view and the outside cafeteria was filled with people, who laughed at Natsu as a cat and surrounded them asking questions. She quickly answered them, feeling a little bit pressured with the amount of guild members swarming at her at once. She felt like throwing Natsu away so they'd chase him and get away from her. Once they left she sighed walking inside just to be greeted by a large number of mages, who screamed at one:

"NATSU YOU BASTARD!" Of course his answer was to lunge at them but Lucy kept him in her arms.

Fighting was no good for him.

"You're cute!"

"That's surprising!"

"Haha, you have a tail!"

"What's with that lame dragon roar?"

"You're useless!"

"I could beat you with one finger!"

And other comments flew at the cat, who was raging with every single on of them, just itching to start a fight.

"Natsu. I said no." Lucy growled and he immediately stopped, saluting and saying Happy's signature 'aye sir'.

"See? He listens to Lucy!" Macao shouted and laughed, slapping his knee.

"Ignore them Natsu." Lucy said sternly.

"yes ma'am." He mumbled and they headed to other human-cats who seemed to be enjoying their time rolling on a table. In Gajeel's and Lily's case fighting.

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go! And I have them written in my brain already!**

**The next one should be up by Sunday! So yaay!**

**Review, follow and fave?**

**Byee!**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Answers and Mira's planning

**Catastrophe: Catch a trophy**

**5 - Answers and Mira's planning**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never. I can wish; Of owning them all.**

**A/N: Heelooooooooo! How ya been? I'm sorry for such a _long d_elay but I got caught up with... One Piece and worshipping Ace ;3 omnomnomnom. This chapter is mainly Mira's evil planning and finding out what the books holds! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

_And other comments flew at the cat, who was raging with every single on of them, just itching to start a fight._

_"Natsu. I said no." Lucy growled and he immediately stopped, saluting and saying Happy's signature 'aye sir'._

_"See? He listens to Lucy!" Macao shouted and laughed, slapping his knee._

_"Ignore them Natsu." Lucy said sternly._

_"yes ma'am." He mumbled and they headed to other human-cats who seemed to be enjoying their time rolling on a table. In Gajeel's and Lily's case fighting._

* * *

It was nearing midnight of the second day, waiting for Freed and the rest of Raijinshuu team to be back from their job. The guild was emptying out, and the only people left behind were Erza, Jellal, Master, Mirajane and Lisanna who was helping her older sister with the chores that added up with the turmoil caused by the guild members. Not only was the guild upside down, but it came out as a immense surprise, that the feline boys had enough destructive power to blow up half of the guild and it's members along the way. Gajeel and Natsu started of the fight that has wrecked the guild leaving a rather mad and unsettled looking Master who, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't stop from slamming his enlarged hand into their tiny bodies, that could've been easily crushed under the impact. Of course, the girls went in for the defence, stating the boys could have been, indeed, killed from that simple, daily movement.

Lucy had to shake Natsu awake, who refused to come back from his dreamlands and after several hours rolled by, she was just forced to carry back to her apartment, an unconscious feline, that was like a toy in her embrace. The blonde celestial wizard, with all her might, wanted the boys to turn back to their usual human and good-looking forms that made girls drool at their sight. At least then, she wouldn't have to worry about them being alone for a matter of seconds and loosing their lives because of what someone's used to doing to them. The way they were at the moment, things could go either way depending on the choices the girls made; about leaving the felines unattended.

Since Gray somehow managed to stay out of trouble with Natsu, he was spared the fist ramming into his body and was in turn strangled by the water wizard, who was love struck despite their little tension that happened over Gray's stupidity. Jellal was the calm and collected out of these four, so he was nowhere near the trouble, preferring to stay with Erza and Wendy and the other exceeds. Gajeel on the other hand, was not something to be drooling over nor caring over but when he went unconscious with Natsu Levy was by his side in a matter of milliseconds. That didn't surprise no one, for everyone thought, or more like knew, the girl had something in for the man.

Jellal yawned, stretching on the table and rolling over to look at the two white haired sisters, who were washing the dishes behind the bar, with a hazy look.

"Jellal, are you tired?" Erza asked, eyeing the boy sceptically, after all, he didn't do anything that would tire him out.

"Mmm, a bit." He confessed, looking around with blurred eyes. He saw everything as if he was stuck in a thick and murky fog.

"Should we head out to Fairy Hills?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want to stay, I don't mind. You'll just have to carry me back." He chuckled at his last sentence at which Erza narrowed her eyes.

It's not like she didn't carry him back and forth already.

"Just a few more minutes." She said, standing up and walking up to Master who peered at her from behind his mug of booze.

"What's wrong, Erza?" He asked.

"Have you looked at the book?" She asked.

"No?" He asked her back, raising a curios eyebrow.

"Oh alright then. I'll be heading out now. Goodnight everyone." Erza grabbed Jellal under his armpits and interlocked her hands at his chest. The young man - feline - placed his hand in the air in a gentle and friendly wave to bid his goodbyes for the night.

"They are cute together." Mirajane giggled, with a dreamy expression.

"You know what Laki told me? She went to Erza this morning to ask her for something and she saw them _cuddling_." Lisanna squealed happily.

"Oh my gosh! I have to see this!" Mirajane giggled, slapping her hands together in admiration.

"Just don't go around sneaking into Fairy Hills for that, Mira-nee, Erza will cut you." Lisanna warned and Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Now why would I do such a silly thing." She said, her voice coated in a sweet tone and Lisanna cringed at it.

"Who knows?" Lisanna looked to the ceiling. "I think I'll be going back too. See you at home, Mira-nee, goodnight Master!" Lisanna shouted waving her goodbye as she slammed the guilds doors shut.

"And the guild is finally empty." Master gave out a sigh of exasperation. "Can't those brats ever be calm for once?" He scoffed, gulping down the remains of the booze that was in the mug with a pink tint to his cheeks that signalized he was already getting into a drunk state.

"They are _your _brats. That's how you raised us." Mirajane said simply with a soft smile as she grabbed the mug from his hand and started washing it, refusing to give him another fill.

"Yeah, and they give me hell of stress with the council." He sighed shaking his head, but a soft smile spread across his older and wrinkled face.

"They have been doing so for years." Mira concluded smiling sweetly at Master who cringed, easily figuring out she was planning something.

"Yeah." Master nodded. "How long are you staying in the guild?" He asked.

"Until I'm done with the chores. I also need to make a list of furniture that needs to be replaced. The one in the storage room won't be enough." Mirajane said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'll leave that to you then, I'm going to be in my office if you need anything." He said and started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

While Mirajane was humming to herself while washing the still in one piece mugs she didn't notice the silent footsteps against the wooden floors of the guild. She did however, notice the cold breeze of the summer night that entered the building when the door open. She placed the mugs down and wiped her hands slowly, taking her time and ignoring the presence of four people standing by the bar, behind her. She felt their magical power for a while now, but decided to keep quiet about their return.

"We're back." Laxus said, eyeing the take-over mage with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome back, Laxus, Raijinshuu..." She smiled at the turning around and lacing her hands on the bar.

"What are you doing in the guild at this sort of hour?" Freed raised an eyebrow.

"Helping clean up the place and I still have to make a list of new furniture for tomorrow."

"Another fight?" Evergreen scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"More or less." She answered truthfully.

"Well, we finished the job successfully, so we're going to crash. We'll be back later tomorrow." Laxus said and the raijinshuu nodded.

"Wait a second, Freed! I need your help with something." Mira said, grabbing his wrist as he was about to head for the guilds doors.

"Hm? What is it?"

Mirajane just smiled evilly, and the three onlookers shivered.

* * *

"What's this book?" Freed asked, holding the book at his arms length. The azure cover was nothing special, so was the shape of the red cat. Freed knew that books had hard covers, and often consisted of pictures, that were related to the text inside and to catch the attention of a reader. After all, the books that are dull and boring are hardly ever looked upon. What caught his attention were the words, the were just above the cat. He traced them with his fingers.

"Different language? No, that's, the ancient runes!" Freed gasped at the book he was holding and looked at Mirajane with wide eyes. "Why do you have a book with ancient runes?!"

"I didn't bring it here. Lucy and the others did." She pouted at hist outburst.

"Lucy? They're already back from the vacation?" He asked.

"Due to certain circumstances they had no other choice." She said simply.

"What happened?"

"The boys have been turned into cats. This book holds the answers but Levy couldn't figure out what they're saying."

"I have a book at home about the ancient runes. I can bring it here quickly and work on deciphering the context of the book." He said. He didn't seem the least surprised after hearing the statement of boys turning into cats. The thought amused him, but the situation seemed serious especially that it involved the ancient runes.

So Freed headed out just to come back 30 minutes later with a stack of thick books he dropped on the table in the guilds library. Together with Mira, they sat and Freed started doing the work, using the Gale for reading glasses. Mira sat by his side watching carefully as he jotted down some words, and turned the pages of the book before redoing the whole process. She was fascinated by the speed he was doing so. Even Levy was struggling with deciphering the language, but Freed ad the ancient rune books which she hadn't.

After about two hours of non stop writing and reading and flicking through the pages, Freed placed down his pen and closed the books his brought with himself. He left the mysterious book open and noted how the runes seemed to change every second.

"I done it, but..." His voice trailed off, as he gripped the paper in his hand. "There's a timer, but I have no idea what it's for."

"What does the book say?"She asked, leaning in closer.

He slid the book paper towards her and she started scrolling through the pages.

**The Ancient Catastrophe**

**Whoever hears any words in this book will be met with consequences. What's my purpose? I guess just bringing some fun into people's miserable lives. And also to end the stupidy of people's ignorance towards their own feelings. That's just pathetic. How can they stand by and watch their loved ones vanish from before their very eyes? Pathetic lies, pathetic excuses. **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mira muttered before continuing to read in her mind.

**Cats, a clever specie that should be worshipped. That's precisely why I chose them. **

**When a person reads a passage or even few words from this book, a person close to their heart will befall the catastrophe of the ancient cat curse. **

"Ancient cat curse? Close to their heart?"

**The catastrophe can be finished as long as one doesn't deny what's inside. **

**It's almost like a tragic fight for life, timed.**

**12:33:59**

"What's with the time?" She asked, turning to eye her friend.

"It's changed to 12:30. I think it's a countdown. 12 hours and 30 minutes left, but I don't get to what. It doesn't say."

"What about the rest of the book?"

"It's just names an by them written, either _success _or _catastrophe._" Free said.

"Doesn't that mean, that -oh." Mirajane suddenly gasped, her eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" Freed asked, concern flashing through his eyes.

"I think I know what's wrong I need your help." She smirked.

Freed gulped.

* * *

"What do you mean you're taking him away? He's going to get himself killed!" Lucy complained, refusing to hand Natsu over to Freed who suddenly rushed into her house in the early hours of morning. She glared at him. "If you;re back go and find out what the hell the book's about!" She snapped.

"It's important! I need him right now!"

"NO!"

"GIVE HIM!"

"NO WAY!"

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT!"

"THEN GO AND FIND OUT WHAT'S WITH THE BOOK!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"THEN YOU AIN'T HAVING HIM!"

"THEN - do you have romantic feelings for him?" He suddenly asked making Natsu and Lucy stare at him, eyes wide.

"W-w-wha~" Lucy stuttered, a soft pink coating her cheeks. "Of course not! Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Well, you seem clingy to him. He will be fine without you for sometime. I just need to speak to him about something." He muttered.

"I-i'm not clingy..." She blushed a deeper pink, leaving Natsu in her arms utterly confused and still somewhat tired.

"Can I take Natsu? Only for few hours."

"You better bring him back alive."

"Thank you Lucy. You won't regret it." Freed took Natsu - who feel asleep - and took off into the town of Magnolia.

* * *

"Jellal, Can you help me with something?" Freed asked, stopping Jellal and Erza on their way to the guild.

"Uh, sure." Jellal answered, uncertainly, before looking up at Erza who nodded.

"He'll be back soon."

"Okay." And so, Freed took off with Jellal.

* * *

"Juvia, please, it's important!" Freed begged.

"Juvia does not like what Freed is trying to do. What do you want with Gray-sama?" She glared at him.

"I need to talk to him. Quickly. Just a men's stuff. I, uhmm, wanted to confess to someone and I need, um, the guys help" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Confession? Juvia agrees." She literally thrust Gray into Freed and skipped away.

* * *

"Gajeel? Sure, have him. He's become a bit annoying lately." Levy shrugged and Freed thanked her silently.

* * *

The girls walked into the guild, without their usual companions and where met with questionable stares.

"Where are the boys?" Lisanna asked, coming to a sudden halt by their side.

"Freed said he needed them for something." Lucy shrugged.

Mirajane smiled under her nose but when she saw the girl their her direction she turned her lips upside down into a frown.

"Did you say Freed took them?" She asked, her lower lip trembled.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"We went through the book yesterday... we found out what's inside but..." She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mira, that's great! What'd you find out?!" Lucy asked, happily.

"That the boys don't have much time left." She whispered.

"Eh?"

**A/N: There's the end of the chapter!**

**How many of you can figure out what Mira meant by 'Boys don't have much time left' and what the book meant? **

**SPOILERS**** DOWN BELOW REGARDING CHAPTERS 334/335**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIRO YOU MANWHORE! IMMA BEAT THE SHIZZLE OUT OF YOUR MINDFUCKIGN TROLLING MIND! HOW DARE YOU DO THAAAAAAAAT TO THE GREAT _GRAY_-SAMA?! IDGAF ULTEAR SAVED HIM, NBUUUU! NOOO! JUST NO! ULTEAR WAS AWESOME! BUT GRAY'S MORE AWESOME! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?! AND WHERE'S LUCY AND 'S JOURNAL HUH?! FOOLISH HUMAN.**

**Now I feel much better.**

**Exams are over, so I have a lot of time to write. **

**Unless I'm watching One Piece *innocent smile***

**Oh, yeah! One more chappie left.**

**;)**


	6. A crazily ever after?

**Catastrophe: [Cat]ch a trophy**

**6 - A crazily ever after?**

**Disclaimer****: If Hiro-sensei kills one of my favourite characters, then yes, I will own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: The original note will be under the chapter as it is somewhat long with self promoting and explanations and such.**

**I know it's the end of the week but... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LUCY & HAPPY NALU WEEK!**

**Enjoy, the last chapter!**

* * *

Previously

_"We went through the book yesterday... we found out what's inside but..." She covered her mouth with her hand._

_"Mira, that's great! What'd you find out?!" Lucy asked, happily._

_"That the boys don't have much time left." She whispered._

_"Eh?"_

* * *

Erza paced back and forth with a grim expression, her arms crossed across her armour clad chest. The rest of the guild carried on with their daily activities, leaving finding and saving their human feline's to the girls who were somewhat shocked and pale from hearing Mirajane's news even 2 hours after the words left her mouth. Juvia was trembling from Mirajan'e simple words that held too much meaning for the girl to bear. After all, how does a cute little mystery turn into something... deadly? Lucy was both fuming and upset at Freed for doing such a dirty thing considering what was awaiting the boys. Levy was sitting with slumped shoulders, her blue bangs covering her eyes as her lip was trembling. She was mad at herself for easily giving Gajeel away to Freed, no questioning, no nothing. Hell, she was more than happy to do that considering Gajeel as a momentary burden. Only Erza seemed to be in the state of mind to think - although a little shaken up.  
She only asked herself one question: Why would Freed take the boys knowing they had little time left.

"Mira, do you know what Freed is planning?" Lucy asked quietly, her voice hopeful as she looked up at Mirajane.

"I'm afraid I do not. I couldn't decipher the meaning behind the words. I'm sorry, I should've informed you as soon as I found out. Now Freed took them away and we don't know what will happen to them." Mirajane's lower lip trembled and she hid her face behind her hands.

"D-don't cry, Mira!" Lucy waved her hands desperately, not knowing what to do. "I'm sure boys will be fine, they always are." She assured.

"I'm sure Freed has his reasons but what he did is unacceptable! It could be called worse than the fighting festival before Fantasia!" Erza declared loudly, gaining attention from few of the guilds members but they quickly turned back to continue their simple chit chats. However, when she slammed her fist on the bar she startled everyone and the whole guild went oddly silent looking at her with shock and fear all over their faces.

"Juvia agrees. He made a fool out of Juvia and she must never forgive such incompetence." Juvia agreed, raising her hand in the air.

"We should totally beat the crap outta him." Lucy added, a dangerous glint in her brown eyes.

"I don't think violence is a good way out but we should ask him for his reasons before jumping to conclusions. Maybe he went to save them? We should only hurt him when we find out the real reason behind his actions. He might be the only one able to save Gajeel and others." She mumbled the last part but everyone heard clearly. Juvia, Lucy and Mirajane smiled softly and Erza glared.

"This does not excuse his unforgivable behaviour while he possessed the knowledge from the book!" She shouted.

"Are you really that worried about Jellal?" Lucy asked timidly.

"W-what?! Of course not! Why would I? He can handle himself p-perfectly f-fine." Erza looked down, before glancing to the side and blushing heavily.

"You llllliiike him." Lucy and Levy purred, imitating Happy.

"N-n-Nonsense!" Erza said.

"But you stuttered!" Mirajane pointed out.

"Shut up." Erza growled.

"I KNEW IT!" The entire guild shouted, making Erza's face turn tomato red.

"Anyway, Erza what do you suggest we do?" Levy asked, ignoring the ooh's and ahh's and aww's from the guild members.

"We should split up and look for Freed. Mira, how much time do we have left?"

"Well, since you wasted 2 hours already and there was only 5 hours left when you came, there's only 3 hours left for you to find them. Your bickering and sulking has decreased your chances, girls. Also, remember that there is a possibility that he split them apart so Erza's strategy works the best however look for the boys not Freed." Mira explained with the fake-sadness they thought was real.

"Okay. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, we will find the boys no matter what. Remember what the book says?" They nodded. "Good, try to figure it out. It's like a riddle. We can't waste our time. Also, remember that Freed uses runes so don't get caught. I have a hunch he set some in the city." Erza explained.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls shouted.

"Let's get going then!"

"YEAH!"

Determined, they left the guild encouraged by the loud cheers from their guild mates.

Mira watched silently as the four girls left the guild determined to save their best friends/ love interests. She knew that for a long time already and when a chance to get them together popped up she couldn't do anything but create a perfect plan of getting them together. The book was almost like a gift that would just help her to do so. She smiled, wiping the bar clean, at Master who looked at her suspiciously from the second floor.

"You truly are a demon, Mirajane." He said.

"It's for the best." She answered back, but her evil glint in the eye said it all.

* * *

**Natsu x Lucy **

* * *

"Damn it! Freed, why the hell would you do that now?!" Lucy shouted, earning a raised eyebrow from a couple she passed.

A couple...

With a frustrated sigh she brushed her hand through her hair. How she always wanted to have a relationship with a man, maybe not from her dreams, but a one she could trust and start a life with. Because all she had now was her guild (which she was sure was enough for the rest of her life) but she felt as if something was missing from her life. A relationship. A couple. Loving someone. At a thought of loving someone she blushed and almost chocked on the air. She never fell in love, so she couldn't say what kind of feeling it was. Sure, there was some guy who was interested in her and she was somewhat interested in him but she chose a job with Natsu and Happy over him which meant something. She wasn't interested enough to ditch her friends.

Natsu...

She bit her lip as she turned a corner into a familiar looking alleyway.

Natsu was always her close friend. He was the one who introduced her to everyone at Fairy Tail, hell, he was the one who got her in, in the first place. Despite their rough beginning, where she treated him to lunch after he took down that guys - she totally forgot his name - charm, they became attached to one another, formed a team, became best friends. Later came in Gray and Erza and Happy - but he was there from the very first second.

Natsu without a shadows of doubt was hot. She could easily admit that inside her own sneaky and novel filled mind but never would she dare to say it out loud for others to hear. Never. He had pink hair - that matched his fiery personality and his fire based dragon slaying magic; that never killed even a single dragon. It was of more use when it came to protecting her and it did on many occasions. It also came very reliable during cold winter nights when Natsu would sneak into her house and sleep with her in her bed - which, she of course would kick him for in the morning - and his body heat was better than any comforter that existed.

She felt weird around him but she couldn't find a reason behind that.

Sure, she would blush but she did that with everyone else.

Sure, he made her laugh and smile more than anyone - they're best of friends.

Sure, he was always there. Same reason for making her laugh.

_...end the stupidy of people's ignorance towards their own feelings._

Lucy halted, remembering that very line from the sheet of paper Mira slid under her nose.

_...watch their loved ones vanish from before their very eyes?_

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

_Pathetic lies._

She made them unknowingly and unwillingly when she said; 'There is nothing romantic between me and Natsu!'

_Pathetic excuses._

He made her laugh - They're best of friends. So why was her heart hammering against her chest when she saw his wide grin? Why did she feel her stomach do front flips, back flips and all sorts of crazy stunts?

_...as long as one doesn't deny what's inside._

Lucy clenched her hands into fists, her heart hammering in her chest. Her stomach doing what she just questioned. She could feel stares of curiosity boring into her body from all directions. She realized she was in the middle of a busy Magnolia street that had all sorts of stalls on the edges, trying to sell goods. People waved, recognizing her but she didn't acknowledge them. She did, however, acknowledge the street that was leading down a familiar path that she didn't get to walk on a very special day. The day of the rainbow Sakura blooming.

She didn't know what drew her towards the park filled with Sakura Trees - but she had this sudden urge to go there. She walked down the stone pavement kicking the different dyed stones with the tip of her boot. The lush grass brushed against them and the soft summer breeze seemed to cuddle her from all around. The pavement carried on straight through the park splitting into two different routes. One leading towards a playground and another towards green trees (that recently bloomed into mesmerizing Sakura trees).

She easily chose the path to the Rainbow Sakura favourite spot, as she managed to attend that year. Excitement bubbled inside of her as she remembered the time when they played bingo - but nether won anything. The way Natsu would laugh and steal her food.

She frowned.

Her thoughts seemed to wander back to Natsu whatever she was doing.

As if he was the most important person/thing on her mind.

With a sigh, she headed straight for the field with emerald leaves dancing softly on thick branches.

Lucy looked carefully, around. The field had dozens of cherry blossom trees - now sparkling with emerald - decorating the area, making it look natural and beautiful. Lucy usually noticed in that part of the park that many families came to enjoy picnic's but when she was standing there, in between the trees she was all alone. Not a single person was in sight and the field that stretched with fields made her groan inwardly.

Something towards east caught her attention and when she turned around to face that direction she saw black clouds looming in the sky and pouring heavy rain over the forest. The blonde's lips twitched into a smile before she settled to search for her feline.

She was sure, Juvia was fine.

Turning back around she headed further into the trees, the city behind her slowly creeping out of sight. She debated on calling out Natsu's name but quickly dismissed the thoughts worried she might startle the poor creature. She was positive Natsu was on one of the tree's so all she had to do was look on the branches in search for something pink and fluffy.

She heard something shuffle, and she immediately rushed towards that tree certain it wasn't the wind.

She looked up and her throat tightened when she noticed a mop of pink spiky hair coming out of a simple box. A soft snore broke the awkward silence.

"Ughh, how do I get him down?" Lucy fidgeted, biting her lip as she looked at the two metre gap between the ground and the branch Natsu was located on. After a few minutes of useless thinking she could only trust herself and her hands. She sucked in some breath preparing to shout with all her lungs.

"NATSU WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Natsu squealed loudly, trashing in the box which tipped over slipping from the branch and making a 180 degrees turn, making Natsu fall out from it's inside. Lucy thrust her hands out, and caught the shocked boy with a sigh of relief before collapsing to the ground breathing heavily. Not from the effort but from the fact that she didn't mess up.

Natsu rubbed his eyes groggily staring at the box that lay a few feet next to him and then directed his gaze at the blonde who had her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Her blonde locks fell on her eyes, shielding her chocolate eyes from his sight, no matter what he did with his head to try and see them.

Something wet trickled down her cheek and he raised his paw keeping surprisingly quiet. Given his loud and outgoing personality if anyone saw him the way he was they would think he wasn't their Natsu. His paw brushed her tears away as he was confused as to what has happened. They sat there quietly, as Natsu tried to wipe the tears but started getting frustrated when they just continued to flow down freely like a waterfall.

"Lucy, oi, LUCY!" Natsu placed both his paws on her cheeks and shook her violently.

She looked up, her eyes swollen. "N-natsu..." She sobbed quietly. "M-mira said, y-you d-don't have much time left."

"What are you talking about, weirdo?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, his tail twitching in the air.

"She said you don't have much time left!" Lucy shouted, frustrated at Natsu's stupidity.

"Of staying as a cat? THAT'S AWESOME! Why would you-" He was stopped suddenly when flesh connected against flesh.

Lucy slapped Natsu.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Lucy screamed.

"Why would I die?" Natsu questioned, clearly confused.

"Because I haven't said something to you." Lucy declared, a blush coating her cheeks and last droplets of tears have fallen from her glossed eyes.

"Why would I die, if you haven't told me something?" He tilted his head to the side, staring at her with his onyx eyes.

"Natsu, It's - I'd be lying to myself." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Natsu Dragneel, I - I, Uh... I like you." She said, turning bright red.

"I like you too, Lucy. What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" He placed his paw against her forehead.

"Idiot! Not that way! I uh, I'll say this only once so listen carefully, yeah." She threatened putting him on he ground and kneeling down to get a better look at his now curious face. He nodded eagerly. She saw a spark of something in his eyes but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I LOVE YOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy dropped to the ground, her voice burning with steam and she rolled over to face away from Natsu.

She was way too embarrassed to look at his kitten eyes.

She slammed her eyes shut, awaiting for the worst to happen.

For her not being able to save him and loosing him forever.

She inwardly cringed at the thought of a life without her best friend by her side.

"Lucy..." A deep voice beside her spoke softly. It was different tone from Natsu's cat voice. It was his real voice.

She felt a hand on her waist and with a matter of seconds she was rolled back over and pulled into a sitting position.

She cracked an eye open.

Natsu was right there. His human self, sporting his infamous grin and the scarf that was too big for him when he was in his cute form. She saw his refined abs-

"Lucy, you're really really red, you sure you all right?" Natsu asked, placing his hand against her forehead once again but she slapped it away and crawled about 2 metres from the dragon slayer who was still grinning widely.

"Y-yeah. l-let's go back to the guild now." She stood up, brushing off the dirt from her skirt.

"Why? I haven't said it yet." Natsu said.

"Said what?" Lucy glared.

"Said; thanks Lucy! You saved me!" He grinned and her heart melted a bit. "But also; I like you, too."

He closed the gap between them and hugged her.

"W-w-what the hell?! NATSU!" Lucy shouted, kicking him off her.

"Don't be shy, Lucy! Come 'ere and give me a hug! Or a kiss!" He shouted and started chasing her between the trees.

"STAY AWAY YOU FREAK!"

* * *

**Gajeel x Levy**

* * *

Levy bit her lip.

Boys would be fine.

Gajeel would be fine.

But she didn't know where to look for him. Where could he possibly hide? Or more like; where could Freed possibly hide him? She bit down on her lips hard, the frustration bubbling inside of her as her blue curly bangs covered her soft green eyes that were turning moist with every wasted second. She felt so helpless and useless. What if she didn't make it? What if Gajeel would vanish from her life forever? She didn't want that. She didn't want to be separated from him; not like that, anyway.

A thought popped into her mind.

Phantom Lord.

His old, destroyed, in pieces guild.

She made her way to the ticket desk, she never even knew when she got to the train station. "Excuse me!" She shouted to the man behind the desk. A soft, annoyed click sounded between the loud chaos that was happening behind her with people trying to catch their trains. He turned around, glaring but his eyes flared with recognition his snarl turning into a polite smile.

"Yes, young Fairy Tail wizard?" He asked, his tone kind.

"When's the next train to Oak town?" She asked, timidly.

"The next train to Oak town is departing in 2 minutes." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Can I please buy one ticket?!" She almost shouted, desperate.

"Y-yes."

As soon as she got her ticket, paid money and thanked the older man behind the desk she took off running towards platform two where the train was ready to depart just waiting for the right time. The man that was in charge of making sure no one got on as the train moved signalized that the train would be moving within the next five seconds. She jumped on board practically knocking him down and a gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, bowing and vanishing to find a seat.

Settling down by the window, she watched as the train departed. She could only wish she was right. After all, she would waste 2 hours if she was wrong. After all, a ride one way was 1 hour long. Not to mention she had to walk another 15 minutes to the crumpled Phantom Lord building and find him there.

Sure, her and Gajeel came off with a rather nasty looking start but she remember how he protected her. From Laxus and the darkness that literally loomed over him in the form of black clouds with fierce lightnings or the time when he saved her from the grimoire heart chicken person and the guy who was his partner. He always seemed to protect her. And his hand, big and rough when he held hers. She couldn't get it out of her mind. Even if it was for a few moments, when she held his hand, she could almost feel his heart quickening through his skin. Pulsing all over his body. Or was it just her?

The one hour ride on the train seemed to drag on forever and when she finally appeared at the Oak Town's station she ran out of the train, tripping people over and headed down the sandy roads with one aim.

Finding Gajeel at Phantom Lord's ruins.

But she realized she had no idea where that building was located, or rather, it's remains.

"Umm, excuse me." She stopped and elderly woman, who looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Yes, my child?" Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper but somehow comforting and managed to calm Levy's A.D.D nerves.

"Do you know where Phantom Lord's old guild is?" She asked, timidly.

"Phantom Lord? Do you perhaps want to join? I'm afraid the guild is no more." She stated, sighing and furrowing her eyebrows. "It was disbanded more than 8 years ago!"

"No! You got it all wrong!" Levy shrieked. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized for her sudden outburst. "It's not that I want to join... I, um, know they are disbanded, after all they did pick a fightwith Fairy Tail, the guild I am attached to."

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" She gasped.

"Y-yeah." Levy glanced sideways sensing people staring at her.

"Why would a girl such as yourself look for Phantom Lord's, remains?" The elderly woman asked, brushing some grey strands of her hair that were coming loose from her bun.

"I - I know that someone important for me is waiting for me there! And I need to save him!" Levy admitted.

"Save him? In that case, head north from here for fifteen minutes. It's on top of that hill." The woman smiled before pointing at the hill.

"Thank you!" Levy shouted and took of running.

"Ahh, young love." The woman shook her head continuing to head to her destination before she was stopped by the Fairy Tail girl who was clearly in love.

Phantom Lord came into her sight after exact 5 minutes of running. Beads of sweat rolled down her spine as nerves came back to life, slowly eating away her hope of finding the Gajeel-Cat in the ruins of his old guild. She remembered how Gajeel once told her that Master came to him as he was munching away on iron and told him to join Fairy Tail. This place was her only hope to save the person she knew she loved.

She stepped over a rather big piece of iron chunk that lay in her way. In order to do that she had to struggle and she groaned hating how her height got in the way. Once she was over the iron chunk which seemed to have something bitten off she headed for the remains of the entrance. Some of the walls were still standing while others where knocked down creating a mess all over the guilds old hall.

"Gajeel?" She called out timidly, stepping over another chunk of what seemed like a brick.

Something fluttered behind her and she squealed out of shock, abruptly turning around and falling over. She sighed seeing a nest of birds settled atop the somehow intact wall. Silent chirping could be heard and she smiled softly. She quickly stood up, and brushed off the dirt from her butt before going deeper into the guild. She stopped at the old bar, that was covered in thick layers of dust that accumulated over the 8 years that no one has been there.

It surprised Levy that no one wanted to rebuild both the building and the guild, where wizards would be able to continue going on jobs and become friends that nothing would separate. But once she thought that over, Phantom Lord wasn't a guild that cared for friends. They cared only for money, fame and wealth.

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered, knowing that if he was there he would surely hear her due to his sensitive hearing.

She heard a soft murmur behind the bar and she quickly got to the over side, rounding it instead of climbing over due to the dust that she would sink in. Under the bar there was a box, and she couldn't see what was inside because it was dark but she heard a soft grunt and shuffling inside. Her heart skipped a beat when the box tipped over and from inside rolled out Gajeel. His long black hair was a mess and he looked around with a hazy expression.

"Where the hell am I?" He groaned, sitting up and looking at Levy. "Shrimp where the hell are we?"

"We're at Phantom Lord's guild." She said, smiling softly.

"Tch, why'd that bastard bring me here? I'll beat him to a pulp when we get back to the guild." Gajeel scoffed crossing his tiny arms across his equally tiny chest.

"I have no idea, but Mirajane found out what the book says! Freed helped her!" She beamed happily but inside she was screaming.

How the hell was she supposed to say that sort of thing to a rather insensitive jerk like the Iron Dragon Slayer?

"Freed helped her? What the hell did he put me here for? Not to mention he knocked me out. I will kill that green haired jerk."

"They found out that if I don't do something then you will... die." Levy said, awaiting his reaction.

"Spit it out then, shrimp." He said simply, not bothered.

"STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP!" She shouted, puffing her cheeks out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Levy pouted. "Do you want to die?"

"What?"

"You do want to die?" She repeated.

"Hell no."

"Then stop calling me shrimp!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez."

"Hmpf. Anyway - I need to say that , I , uh-" Levy turned bright pink and nibbled on her lower lip trying to force those words out.

"Hurry up, Levy." Gajeel said.

"I, uh, I, I, I, ILOVEYOUSTUPIDDRAGONSLAYINGBASTARD!" She mumbled quickly, snapping her eyes out.

"Huh?" He's squeaky voice told her that it didn't work.

"I said." She took a deep breath. "I love you stupid dragon slaying bastard."

"Bastard? That's something new coming from you." A gruff voice spoke and she couldn't believe what she saw when she raised her eyelids.

Gajeel was human!

And bigger than her!

"Let's go back to the guild." He said and stood up smirking in her direction.

"Y-yeah." Levy was a bit disappointed that he didn't give her a straight answer back. With a pained look she slowly trailed behind him until she hit his back when they were outside of the guild. He turned around and she was forced to look up to see his face and not his bare chest.

"Finally out of that suffocating place, thought I'm going to start sneezing." He chuckled. "Anyway. Pipsqueak, same goes to you."

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered. "DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK EITHER! YOU WERE A CAT MOMENTS AGO!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, let's get back to the guild." He waved, shrugging. "Levy."

With a smile she decided to stay by his side.

When they were walking through the town Levy noticed the elderly lady from before and waved in her direction. She waved back with the biggest smile ever.

* * *

**Jellal x Erza**

* * *

"Strawberry cakes..." Erza mumbled as she was passing her favourite cake shop and the owner came outside to greet her.

"Hello, Erza-chan!" He said, happily ignoring the grumpy cloud above her head. "Are you here for the usual?"

"Actually," She straightened up and took her professional mask on, a one she wears during important jobs. "Have you seen Freed with a blue cat, few hours ago?"

"Freed... with a cat? I must say that I have not seen Freed for quite some time. Sorry I can't help you, Erza-chan." The man pouted, and Erza smiled softly.

"It's okay. You're not at fault." She reassured the man for he looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Erza-chan, when you find that cat, I will give you a special half price off on the strawberry cake!" The man shouted, with dramatic tears streaming down his face and Erza just had to roll her eyes at his childish behaviour. The man was over 40! He should grow up some more! She grabbed his shoulders and swirled him around giving him a not-so-soft push towards the open door of the shop.

"I will take you up on that offer, but I have to find my friend. If you excuse me." She smiled, and waved her hand as she was walking away from him.

Erza sighed, brushing her hand across her face and stalking through the streets of Magnolia looking closely at every little detail or behaviour. She interrogated anyone and anything she passed and if the person was too slow or ignored her, she would head butt him and move onto her next victim. She was getting frustrated with every passing moment and scared every civilian she walked by.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed kicking a barrel that sat by a wall of a building, innocent. Red wine, slowly leaked from the hole that was created through her harsh boot treatment but she paid it no attention, interested only in one thing.

Finding Jellal.

_...the boys don't have much time left._

Erza clenched her fists as she stumbled into an abandoned alleyway, and hit the wall cracking the bricks and tearing her knuckles causing blood to gush out of the wounds. Her chest tightened at the remembrance of Mira's words. She breathed in and out but somehow couldn't control the tears that were swelling in her eyes. She dropped to her knees and sobbed quietly covering her mouth with her bloody hand that ran down her arm and scarlet droplets hit the ground.

She didn't want anyone to see her in such pitiful state but she couldn't help herself.

She was going to loose Jellal, again. She was going to loose him because of her stupidity and her stupid feelings. Yes, Erza realized what the words in the book meant and she knew she loved the man. But, how was she supposed to find him? Save him?

"Come on... I'm a Fairy Tail wizard..." She whispered, fisting her skirt and slowly standing up as the realization of something hit her.

Fairy Tail wizards never give up!

They save their friends and loves ones no matter what!

That's what it means to be a fairy.

"Jellal, I'm coming for you!"

And with her mind set on finding her feline, she darted towards the old tree behind Fairy Hills.

She got there in few minutes, relief swiping over her as the old tree came into view and her heart almost skipped a beat when from the owl hole a blue tail was sticking out. She jogged the rest of the way and reached out to get the feline out of the hole but realized she was too short. Groaning with irritation she went inside and bought out a stool from the main lobby before setting it down next to the tree and skilfully standing on it, as if she was going to easily fall off.

It was dark inside but she managed to see the outline of Jellal and, well, his tail that was hanging limply out of the hole. Carefully - not to scare him, since he was clearly sleeping - she reached for him and took out out, hugging him to her chest as she jumped off the chair and sat on it, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Jellal's eyes fluttered open and he yawned stretching in her arms before he looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Fairy Hills? How did I get back here?" He mumbled, still half sleeping.

"Freed hid you here." Erza explained and he turned to look at her thoughtfully. "Can you tell me what happened between you and him?"

"Uh, sure." Jellal scratched himself behind his ear before he slowly started telling him what has happened few hours before.

_"Freed, what's going on?" Jellal asked when Freed placed him on the grass in Magnolia's park._

_"Listen, Jellal. I found out something and I need you to wait for Erza in a certain place." He said._

_"What place? What's going on?" Jellal narrowed his eyes suspiciously._

_"This.. is a secret." And Jellal fell asleep while Freed whispered an apology that the feline faintly heard._

"So, he was intending to have me find you?" Erza asked.

"I believe that was his intention but I still do not know why." Jellal shrugged, resting his head on her shoulder.

Erza sighed, patting him on his back.

"Mirajane and Freed found out what the book is about." She started slowly and he urged her to continue wit curiosity flashing in his hazel eyes. "They found out that there is a time limit to someone turning into cats and the reasons behind it." She gulped.

"When someone read - or heard in my case - a passage from the book, even few words, the most important person to them will turn into a cat." She explained carefully making sure he heard her perfectly. He stared at her with wide eyes.

Jellal - Most important person in Erza's life?

For some reason that was hard to believe.

She carried on, ignoring his hazy expression. "The time limit - from what I figure out - is set to either let the person turn back to normal or perish. I'm still not sure if the person vanishes, dies or just stays as a cat. Anyway, there is only one way for the cat to turn back into his/hers human form."

"And that is?" Jellal inquired.

"A confession." She said quietly, blushing.

"Hm?"

"Jellal - I love you!" Erza said as she pushed him onto the ground and white light blinded her with unknown words, similar to the ones from the book started coming out of Jellal's shining body. He slowly started growing into his human form and surprisingly gained his clothes back. With the exception of shoes that is. And a shirt. She gaped at him and didn't realize his face came dangerously close to hers and something touched her lips.

By the time her mind processed that Jellal gave her a quick peck on the lips, his head was drawing back with a slight blush.

"Y-y-you...!" Erza punched Jellal in the retreating head and he fell to the floor.

Her face covered in red.

"GET OUT OF FAIRY HILLS!" She shouted loudly.

* * *

**Gray x Juvia**

* * *

A rather gloomy looking Juvia was strolling through the streets of Magnolia already reaching the edge of the town and for some odd reason heading into the East forest. Her long curled hair was flat against her shoulders and her eyes were dull and lifeless. Dark clouds gathered above her and soon enough it started pouring but not over the whole region of Magnolia. Just the East forest which she had entered without much thought.

Her thoughts were concentrating on her beloved Gray-sama.

His perfect body adored by battle scars that added to his manliness.

A twitch of eyebrow whenever he picked a fight with Natsu and sometimes Elfman.

His stripping habit that gave her more than enough reasons for blood transfusion.

His perfection that made her fall for him. Hard.

"Gray-sama..." She said, her voice flat and lifeless.

"Gray-sama..." She repeated, her voice emotionless.

She was almost like a ragged doll controlled by nothing but strings.

_"Juvia! I heard you're going with us on the vacation! Let's enjoy our free time!" Gray shouted happily._

Juvia's pinky twitched.

_"Eh? Gray-sama wants to spend time with Juvia? Is this a love confession?" She screamed, her eyes turning into hearts as she was melting into Gray's body._ Literally.

She blinked.

"Eh? What is Juvia doing here?" She mused to herself.

"Right. Gray-sama..." Her voice trailed off as she turned around before shouting louder.

"GRAY-SAMA~"

The trees behind her rustled and she beamed happily expecting Gray to pop up with a love confession. Her face fell when she noticed green scales that were, glistening in the rain that sprinkled on them, gradually calming down. Juvia glared at the beast before using her slicer to knock him/her out of the way.

"Don't get in Juvia's way, love rival." She sneered before bouncing her way inside the forest.

"Gray-sama~ Oh, Gray-sama~"

Juvia had a feeling that he was close.

She moved in thought the bushes and tress skilfully while calling out Gray's name over and over. She had to find him. Give him a proper love confession and get things straight with him before he vanishes from her life. She didn't even get to spend enough time with him. She was yet to find out all his habits and places he liked to go - although she was sure she knew them like the back of her hand. After all, stalking Gray was her speciality. In a way, that was creepy for anyone. Even fro the boy himself, who admitted openly that her behaviour most of the time has freaked the living nightmares out of him.

"Gray-sama~!" She sulked realizing he might not be in the forest.

"Juvia?" A voice behind her asked, hazily and groggily. Sounding almost asleep and childish.

She turned around and seeing Gray's small cat body she had tears in her eyes and she didn't stop them. Instead she chose to flood the forest and cradle Gray to her chest, giving him difficulty to breathe and think properly. Not everyday is someone squashed against breasts like that.

"Gray-sama~ You're okay!" She wailed.

"Y-yeah? Juvia what the hell is wrong with you!? Let me go!" He ordered and she flinched placing him down when the daunting reality reminded her of the real reason she was searching for him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is not obsessed with Gray-sama like he might think she is, but Juvia really, no, truly loves Gray-sama! Juvia wants him to know tat her feelings will never change and that Juvia will always be missing Gray-sama although she will try her best to prevent his death!" She declared, still crying.

"Death? Juvia what's going on? And I never thought you're obsessed with me." He muttered, looking away.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama." She whispered, and hugged him.

Confused, he hugged her back with his paws.

What the didn't know was that during their hug Gray's body lit up and soon enough he was hugging her with his strong arms, which surprised them both. Gray pulled away and somewhat shocked looked at her for some answers. She just squealed happily and launched herself at Gray, attaching herself to his naked chest.

"Gray-sama will not die! Gray-sama will be with Juvia!" She shouted happily.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess, I like you Juvia." He said seriously patting her head.

"Really? Gray-sama likes Juvia?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Yes - as more than a friend." A blush coated his cheeks.

"JUVIA IS DELIGHTED!"

* * *

The 8 of them were rejoined in the guild 3 hours later after some hardships of talking things out, making out some when they had the courage, and arguing. The atmosphere was better than ever and everyone partied.

By destroying the guild.

The girls cornered Freed and have him _spill _all the answers and they soon found out it was all Mira's doing, which they should've figured out from the very beginning. Well, they had to give her that: she was an awfully good actor.

The guild had four official couples.

They were celebrating for three days and nights straight.

The girls finally caught up with their prizes and managed to stop the catastrophe of boys as cats from lasting until their deaths from old age.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**A/N:**

**HEEELOOO! Shingeki no kyojin/One piece/ School work/ reading fanfiction. That's why it's coming out _sooo_ late. Sorry about that. Gomen. *Bows* This is the _last _chapter of this crazy story and you guys gave me so much support that I just wanna squeeze y'all. *Internet hug*. There will be **no** special chapter/epilogue or any random 'few years later' chapter. I don't do this crap. An end is an end. So here it is. The very last chapter of our heroes turning into some cutesy fluffy kittens.**

**&Also, I am working in a nursery for two weeks from 9am - 5pm and am tired afterwards so I couldn't really bring any energy to finish the chapter. I only had the energy to turn on One piece or change chapters when reading fanfiction.**

ALSO! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES, FOLLOWS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK N ROLL, YEAH!

And yeah... I have no idea how long it take to get from Magnolia to Oak town but I'm pretty much sure it is NOT 1 hour. But let's leave it like that.

**Oh and IMPORTANT NOTE: A lot of words/sentences seem to be cut short so please bare with me and the missing ones if that happens with this chapter. It happens sometimes when I save the document on the fanfiction website ;S I promise to fix all the mistakes in the future, but please bare with me for now. *bows***

**If you are interested in any of my other posted/completed/upcoming fan fictions then please keep reading the very long A/N. If not then scroll down to the **_**not **_**bold writing. Below I will be shamelessly promoting myself.**

**1 - On 31st July a dark NaLu fanfic is coming out. Somewhere I belong; Here's a link to a trailer I created with my free time ^.^ youtube(doy)com/watch?v=95OUDR37AGU (change the (doy) into an actual ' . ') or if it doesn't work the link is on my bio as well :)**

**2 - Do you like crossovers? Naruto x One Piece x Fairy Tail? Then Grand Fairy High coming in August might attract your attention. It's a fic where our beloved characters meet in high school and share dorm rooms. Naruto, Natsu & Luffy. Zoro, Gray & Sasuke. Nami, Lucy & Sakura. And stuff like that. And of course, the beloved Gildarts and Shanks (almost like twins, nee?) and Ace and Itachi who will be the four of the many crazy teachers.**

**I hope I can get some of you interested enough to read any of the two. There are more, so just check out my bio.**

The not bold writing.

This is the end guys.

I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Sorry if there are still any errors, I tried my best to get rid of those filthy demons.

Thank you and Bye!


End file.
